


Sadie

by WritingYourEscape



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYourEscape/pseuds/WritingYourEscape
Summary: When Phil's old friend from the North asks him to house his younger sister for a few months whilst she attends UAL (University of the Arts London) he thought no better than to help an old friend. But when the petite,green haired shy Sadie and her older brother Joe show up at their door, Dan finds something a little bit more to be excited about.





	

Chapter 1 

 

The pitter patter of the winter rain splattered against the living room's windows, bright lights bounced off the walls creating a luminous room, the animated chatting lightly dancing across the flat.

 

“Phil, you remember my little sister Sadie right?” the voice on the other end of the phone had taken a slightly more cautious tone. Laughing heartedly Phil replied.  
“Yh your 8 year old sister that was terrified of me because i was ‘20 feet tall’?”  
“Yh well she’s going to London Uni this september after a year out and im worried that halls will be too much for her” Phil nodding along despite the person on the other end not being able to see.  
“I was just wondering, could she stay with you guys until you know she’s better”  
Phil thought about it quickly, pursing his lips.  
“I mean yh,shoudn’t be a problem, she knows who we are right?” the almost awkward question balanced on his tongue, the thought of a fangirl living with them was an uncomfortable idea.  
“She does but she doesn’t give a fuck to be honest” Dan had entered the room at this point, slumping down next to Phil mouthing a ‘who’s that?’ and pulling out his laptop when not satisfied by a ‘1 minute’ finger sign thrusted into his face.  
“yh sure send her here whenever we’ll get the gaming room ready” Dan’s ears pricked up,trying to gather the means of the conversation.  
“Alright thanks man, i’ll let you know when we plan to drop her off nice to speak to you though bye”  
“Bye Joe” the line went dead and Phil turned towards Dan with a cheeky smile.  
“Uhm whats happening?” Dan spoke leaning away from Phil with a confused expression pulling at his features.  
“My friend Joe’s little sister needed somewhere to stay while she’s at Uni for awhile, I told him she could stay here” a hopeful twinge in Phil’s voice told Dan that he couldn’t back out of this situation even if he tried.  
“And we’re putting her in the gaming room? Phil we can’t let her sleep on the sofa bed for ages?” Dan was a little more stressed out by the situation at hand than Phil, his eyes growing wide and eyebrow shooting up.  
“We can just get a cheap bed frame from ikea or something it’ll be fine”. Phil shrugged off Dan’s counter argument;folding his arms over his chest in defiance.

 

Dan groaned in defeat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head whilst slouching further in the sofa.  
“Fine but im not having a bunch of fangirls around all the time i’d rather die to be honest”  
“Dan it’s fine I spoke to Joe she knows who we are but she doesn’t really care so just take a chill pill” Phil huffed at the meaningless altercation currently happening, leaning over to the coffee table to pick up his abandoned laptop, the screen shone to life showing a half edited video in place of the darkness.  
“Ew don’t say things like that it’s so not cool anymore Phil” Dan mockingly scoffed in a valley girl accent, raising his hand to carry an invisible hand bag.  
“Shut up i’m still cool and hip” Phil pronounced giggling to himself whilst Dan internally imploded with intense embarrassment. “Shouldn’t you be filming or something instead of harrassing me about my language choices?” 

 

Standing up Dan stretched; letting out a loud, dramatic yawn covering up the painful sounding clicks radiating from his shoulders and arms. “No but i’m brainstorming a few ideas can you go over them with me?” Phil reluctantly agreed, adding it to the pile of work to do.

 

The rest of the week ran by like a flash with radio shows, editing, filming and more editing Phil could have sworn all he was seeing in his dreams was his editing software and a video of himself saying “hey guys” on repeat. Dan on the other hand had spent the majority of his week lounging around playing Guild wars until springing into action on the thursday, whipping round trying to desperately edit the new DanandPhilGames videos for the next month.

 

“Dan?” Phil’s voice echoed throughout the flat, he’d been trying to find a very specific light, the one that hadn’t burst a light bulb due to an short circuit.  
“Dan!?” with still no reply Phil had decided to venture into the unknown void that was Dan Howell’s bedroom. Stomping up the stairs and huffing as he went, his phone began to ring obnoxiously loud making him stop in his tracks at the top of the stairs and press the phone to his ear.  
“Ello Joe”  
“Alright mate, just thought i’d update you on my little sister” Joe’s voice with chipper and light instantly lifting Phil’s mood.  
“We’re coming to drop her off in a couple days if that’s alright?”  
“Yh no that’s fine the gaming room is all ready” A little white lie never hurt anyone.  
“Alright good, we’re gonna bring her stuff as well and her bed stuff so don’t worry about that”  
Already at ease with the news that they wouldn’t have to take a quick trip to the nearest furniture store Phil relaxed into the banister.  
Hearing Phil’s conversation, Dan opened his door and began his lengthy trail to the kitchen.  
The late nights trying to film and edit had sucked all his energy meaning he spent most of the sunny september afternoon snoozing.  
Eyes still droopy with sleep, Dan tiredly began preparing himself a large bowl of cereal; tutting to himself at the lack of cereal in the box, Phil had gotten into the habit of midnight snacking, gorging himself on Dan’s beloved crispy honey circles.  
Spilling milk onto the counter and grabbing a spoon out the draw he left to sink himself into the warmth that was his sofa crease.  
“Hey Dan just gonna warn you, Joe’s little sister’s coming in a couple of days” Phil announced as he plopped himself down onto the spine breaking sofa.  
“M’cool” Dan’s mouth obviously so full of cereal he couldn’t care less right now.

 

The thought of having a girl around the house was a little daunting to Phil, would they get along? Would she enjoy staying here? What if she was a vegetarian? They had no vegetarian food in the house. Shuffling in his seat Phil started to feel slightly uncomfortable, what if she didn’t like them? What if they argued or got into fights? Was she religious? What if she was against his sexuality?  
Although Phil was comfortable with himself and proud to be a gay man, he wasn’t sure he was ready to announce it to someone new, no matter that everyone else around him; his family his friends and Dan had accepted it, he was still nervous about how it would effect other people.  
Does she have a boyfriend? Would there be boys around all the time? What if she went for Dan?!  
That thought scared Phil the most. 

 

Phil had managed to keep his feelings for Dan very well hidden for several years, no one suspected anything, Whilst going on dates, seeing people and not being afraid to flirt with the mysterious, exciting stranger at the bar to be swiftly taken home in a romantic carriageway (otherwise known as a shitty clio) to be ravished for roughly 20 minutes before calling a taxi home.  
Needless to say Phil was lonely. His heart felt dry and cold, but that aching feeling in his chest could only be fought off by the handsome and beautiful...slug currently nearly spilling his cereal all over himself.  
“Dan watch out! You’re spilling milk on yourself!” Phil blurted, pouncing himself onto Dan’s lap to catch the bowl before an avalanche of milk poured onto Dan’s legs and the sofa.  
“Oh shit!” giggling to himself, Dan propped the bowl onto his leg for added balance and carried on chomping away whilst Phil edged closer to other side of the sofa desperately trying to rid the flush of a soft, red glow that was swallowing his cheeks.

 

As the sun began to set and the stars shone like glittery sequins in the sky, Phil lay awake listening to the sounds in his bedroom. The heavy ticking of his bedside clock, the class whooshing past the window, puddles splashing against the pavements.  
His mind began to wonder back to 2009. Waiting at the train station, the busy humming of people surrounded him, the loud screeching of trains speeding past him. A woman pushed past him whilst animatedly shouting on the phone, Phil’s nerves were getting the better of him, his hands becoming shaky as he nervously tapped his thigh. Checking his phone he noticed it was 12:32, Dan’s train would be coming in at any second.  
The loud squeal of train tracks rubbing against the iron wheels of a train dragged Phil out of his internal worrying, Dan was here this was his train.  
Swallowing his fears, Phil started to step forward as the train doors slid open. Countless people bustled out of the tightly packed train, the clip clop of heels, rolling suitcases and the loud chit chat of various commuters fell heavy to his ears.  
Then there he was, tall with shaggy brown hair a dark grey jumper loosely hanging off his shoulders, the sunlight cascading down from the top windows shining a thin strip of radiant colour across the younger boy’s face illuminating his delicate round features.  
That’s when Phil had realised.  
Sitting up in his bed Phil pulled his legs over the side, it was 3:16 am and the lack of sleep was stinging at the corners of his eyes, heavy purple bags descending from his eye sockets.  
Through the wall he could just make out the soft snores of Dan in amongst random mumbles.  
Maybe Phil could sleep next to that but for now pulling himself back into bed and closing his longing eyes he listening intently to the soft murmurs of a peacefully sleeping Dan in the room next door.

 

Dan’s incoherent yelling coming from the living room made Phil jolt awake, throwing his duvet off his body, forgetting is glasses and stumbling towards the blurry livingroom.  
“Dan oh my god are you ok!?” Phil all but panicked as he fell into the livingroom in time for the tv’s blaring music of Mario Kart.  
“This fucking track i hate it!” breathing a sigh of relief Phil collapsed onto the sofa, checking the time.  
“Hey Dan, Joe’s little sister is coming today is everything ready?” the audible gasp from Dan’s mouth as he stood up to rush to the gaming room.  
“No and we should probably get on it”  
Phil stood up, shaking his head following Dan to the gaming room.

 

In amongst the banging and clanging of trying to clear out the gaming room,the ringing of the doorbell could be heard.  
The two boys audibly rushed to finish clambering over the large desk and shove it into Phil’s room before sprinting down the stairs as so not to seem impolite.  
With Dan stood behind him, Phil swung the door open to greet his friend.  
“Ello you alright?”  
“Yh yh you? Hi Dan” raising his hand in a polite gesture Joe stepped aside to reveal a short fluffy green haired girl, with soft features with her head hung low whilst wringing her fingers together.  
She was nervous, it was written all over her face, eyes tinkling looking anywhere but the two men in front of her.  
“Come on Sadie don’t be shy” Joe laughed and patted her back as she sprang her head up to meet the two men, fear evident on her face.  
“I’m Sadie” she mumbled tightly grasping her hands together, her voice was light and airy like a cloud.  
Phil glanced over to Dan to grasp how he was feeling on the situation. He almost stopped breathing.  
The look on Dan’s face was of pure wonderment, his eyes had grown soft, his lips slightly parted and breathing slightly punctured.  
Phil didn’t want to believe this.


End file.
